Thor vs Hercules S3 EP3
Thor vs Hercules (Disney) Season 3 Episode 2 (Marvel vs Disney) Intro Thor vs Hercules is ZombieSlayer23's 2nd episode of his Season 3 OMM's. It's the battle of the gods! Which god can prove that they are better than the other? Find out, right now! ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight Location: New York City Thor walked through the city, looking for evil. And by evil he meant Loki. Thor looked carefully, knowing that evil could be in disguise. Thor saw some suspicious movement to his right. Some man was walking with this girl, and that man looked both ways before slipping into a alley with the girl. Thor frowned and ran to the man. Thor looked and saw the man and the girl. Thor then grabbed his hammer and threw it at the man. Hercules saw this happening. Hercules leaped in front of the hammer and the hammer hit Hercules instead! Hercules grabbed the hammer and slammed it back into Thor. Hercules: Us gods are NOT SUPPOSED TO KILL PEOPLE! Thor: Shut up and go away, I am on a crime scene! Hercules bared his fists like Guile from Street Fighter. Hercules: Bring it! THE BATTLE OF THE GODS! FIGHT! FIGHT! Hercules landed a hard punch in the face, sending Thor backwards. Thor then leaped into the air and chucked his hammer at Hercules. Hercules punched the hammer, but just cracked a bone in his hand. Hercules yelled in pain, and Thor summoned his hammer back to him. Thor then lunged at Hercules and slammed the hammer into Hercules' spine. Hercules yelled in both anger and pain, and charged a massive punch. Hercules landed that punch on Thor, and Thor flew backwards. Thor slammed into a car, and grabbed the car. Hercules ran at Thor. Thor threw the car at Hercules. Hercules smirked and leaped into the air. Thor: Huh? Hercules landed a massive kick on the car, sending the car flying at Thor. Thor grabbed his hammer and hit the car with it, instantly destroying the car. The Car: Tell my wife.... I- Thor grabbed the remains of the car and threw it into the air. The Car: NO PLEASE I AM ALREADY ALMOST DEAD! Thor saw Loki, and knew what he had to do. Thor grabbed Hercules by the head and threw him at Loki. Thor then flew high into the air and charged a lightning bolt. Thor blasted the lightning at Loki and Hercules, but Hercules leaped out of the way, and the lightning destroyed Loki. Thor grabbed his hammer and threw it at a building. Hercules: Ha! Miss! Thor: Wrong. The hammer bounded off the building, smashed into Asura, hit a little girl, slammed into the Eiffel Tower, punched by ZackAttackX, and hit Hercules straight in the face. Hercules groaned in pain and bared his fists in anger. Hercules kneed Thor in the gut, and then smashed his head into the ground. Thor grunted and slammed his hammer into Hercules' face. Thor then leaped onto a building, along with Hercules. Thor and Hercules exchanged blows in the head, both of them grabbing their heads in pain. Hercules grabbed Thor's arm and twisted it. Thor frowned and yelled in anger. Thor kicked Hercules in the face and rapidly started punching Hercules in the face. Thor then charged a punch and punched it straight in the gut of Hercules. Hercules yelled in pain and flew into a waterfall. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Thor!!!!!!!